Elizabeth Masen
Elizabeth Masen was Edward Cullen's biological mother and was married to Edward Masen Senior. Elizabeth is also the mother-in-law of Bella Swan, Edward's wife and the biological paternal grandmother of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter. Carlisle CullenCarlisle describes her in New Moon as having the same bronze hair and emerald green eyes that Edward had as a human. She lived in Chicago, Illinois. Carlisle treated her when she and Edward were dying of the Spanish influenza in 1918. Elizabeth doted on her son, and Carlisle tells Bella Swan that she ruined her own chances of living by nursing Edward. While on her death bed in a hospital in Chicago, she said to Carlisle, "You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." Carlisle still wonders to this day if Elizabeth knew he was a vampire. Edward inherited all of Elizabeth's jewelry at her death, and Edward gives'' Bella his mother's heart shaped diamond charm for her bracelet, along with proposing to Bella with Elizabeth's engagement ring in ''Eclipse. It is also mentioned that he has given Elizabeth's jewelry to both Esme and Alice. The ring is described as a long oval, with slanted rows of diamonds, surrounded with gold netting. Relationships Elizabeth Masen (nee Boath) is the wife of Edward Masen Senior and the mother of Edward Cullen. She is the mother-in-law of Bella Cullen, Edward's wife and the paternal grandmother of Renesmee Cullen, Edward and Bella's daughter. Elizabeth is also the in-law family member of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer, Bella's parents. Edward Masen, Sr. "Edward, are you sure that you don't want to hear your own son's music!?" _Elizabeth to Edward Sr about their son's musical talents. Edward Masen, Sr. is Elizabeth's husband. They first met when Elizabeth was 17 and Edward Sr was 19 that time by the time they were finished high school, Elizabeth and Edward Sr got engaged. After they were wed, Elizabeth was very excited when she found out that she was pregnant with their first child. A couple months later, Elizabeth gave birth to her and Edward's baby, Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. After Edward Jr was born, Elizabeth and Edward Sr were truly happy. Edward Cullen Edward Cullen is Elizabeth's son. Edward did mention to his mother as; "most trustful parent could ever loved". When Edward proposed to Bella from his mother's engagement ring in "Eclipse (film)" only described by his adoptive mother and adoptive younger sister, Esme Cullen and Alice Cullen. Bella Swan Bella Swan is Elizabeth's daughter-in-law, whom Edward Jr was married to in "Breaking Dawn (films)". Bella and Elizabeth had a good relationship but never interacted with each other. Renesmee Cullen Renesmee Cullen is Elizabeth's paternal granddaughter, the daughter to Edward Jr and Bella in "Breaking Dawn (films)". They never interacted with each other but they loved each other deeply, Elizabeth died several years before Renesmee was born. Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer is Elizabeth's in-law family and Bella's parents. They're all never interacted with each other, Elizabeth died several years before Charlie and Renee first met, their marriage, the birth of their daughter and their divorce. Notes *Carlisle's description of Elizabeth's dying wishes signifies that she may have realized that Carlisle wasn't human. This theorizes that Elizabeth may have had a gift of sensing such things, which is supported by Edward's telepathy and the genetic psychic immunity that Bella inherited from her father Charlie. However, there is no proof to such indication. Appearances *''Twilight'' (mentioned) *''New Moon'' (mentioned) *''Eclipse'' (mentioned) **''Eclipse (film)'' (mentioned) *''Midnight Sun'' (mentioned)